


I Want to Be Somebody to Someone

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, BoruMitsu, Boruto cries, Boruto is the sun, Boruto sucks at love, Boruto travels with Sasuke, Breakup, Character Death, Cheating, Dialogue, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, MitsuBoru, Mitsuki cries, Mitsuki is badass, Mitsuki is oblivious, Mitsuki is the moon, Mitsuki puts Kawaki in his place, Mitsuki swears for a hot second, Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred Technique, References to Sex, Sad Boruto, Sage Mode, Sarada is badass, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shuffle Challenge, Swearing, Thanos reference, Toxic Relationships, Treasure Hunting, alcoholic Mitsuki, bad boy Boruto, bad boy Kawaki, conflicting emotions, disobedient Mitsuki, fem!Mitsuki, getting Log's blessing, he's not always a girl but it was low key needed, hurting the one you love, little kid Boruto, little kid Mitsuki, lonely Mitsuki, medical ninja Mitsuki, might trigger people, more like the songs that won't leave my head, not sure but I want to be safe, oneshots, sad Mitsuki, sensory type Mitsuki, somewhat of an ipod shuffle challenge, struggling to love, supportive Boruto, synthetic clone Mitsuki, this is good i swear lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: They say that music is what feelings sound like so here are Boruto and Mitsuki's feelings for each other. Inspired by music, there are ten oneshots were Borumitsu is present, will be present, or end, but ultimately will live forever.You could call this an iPod shuffle challenge for Borumitsu.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura & Mitsuki, Mitsuki & Kawaki, Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Kawaki, Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 22





	1. Snake Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I've had this idea to make an iPod shuffle sort of oneshot collection since I'm always super inspired to write based on songs I listen to. Yet, if I made actual stories from all the songs that inspire me then odds are they'd go from being like 2-5k to being 19k because nothing ever goes as planned for me when I write. So, this is my chance to finally just write little oneshots based on songs that won't leave my head. Yes, yes, I know the actual rules of the iPod shuffle writing challenge but like... no, thank you, I'm going to add my twist to it and make it whatever songs are constantly in my head and actually inspire me.
> 
> Enough of that rambling... I don't know how many chapters this will have but I wanted to keep the Snake Shuffle chapter in the normal anime universe where everyone's a ninja and it's almost always BoruMitsu but of course, I added some twists like making Mitsuki a girl in one of them. I want to keep this mostly BoruMitsu and mostly sticking to everyone being a ninja but honestly, I think I might switch it up next chapter with some AUs. Also, none of these oneshots follow each other up so they're each their own independent little moment. I've never killed a major character off before like this so, like, my heart hurts a little lol... I need to shut up... 
> 
> okay so thank you for reading! I really hope you listen to the songs to help you understand the emotions I got from the songs and whatnot... my song interests go all over the place so thank you for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy! :)

**1\. "[Hindenburg Lover](https://youtu.be/Nw7LJeuv7a4)" by Anson Seabra**

Everyone said that they were inseparable. Everyone would smile when they saw them together. Everyone thought that they were going to take on the world together. Everyone was hoping that they would marry each other and live the good life together. Everyone had such high hopes for them but life had other plans for Boruto and Mitsuki.

They had been together for years. They fell in love when they were children and found each other when they were mature enough for one another. They traveled the world together. They never went anywhere without each other. They were invincible together. They were determined to face the world together and for the most part, they did… until life decided they had enough fun.

Boruto had always known that Mitsuki was different from everyone else. Mitsuki had struggled with knowing that he was a synthetic clone. He was made from organic matter, thus making him as close to humans as he could get but it wasn’t the same. Mitsuki was not born naturally, he was created in a laboratory. Mitsuki was born with health difficulties, which is why he was heavily medicated.

With each pill he took, he was able to prolong the repercussions of the illness he was facing. With each pill he took, he was evading death a little bit longer. With each pill he took, he felt his shoulders shaking as the silent tears fell down his face. With each pill he took, he wondered when they would stop working.

That day came far too soon.

They were returning home from a mission when Mitsuki felt immense pain in his chest. He fell from the branch he was on, clutching his chest as if he was trying to keep his heart inside of him. He closed his eyes as he waited to hit the hard ground. He gasped when he felt someone grab him and gently lower him to the ground. Mitsuki looked up into those worried sky blue eyes he loved so dearly.

“Mitsuki, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Mitsuki slowly raised his hand so that he was touching Boruto’s cheek. There were tears pouring down Mitsuki’s face as he said, “I’m so sorry… but I won’t be able to complete this mission with you. It seems… my body cannot take this much longer… I wish… I wish I could have stuck around a little bit longer… of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you…”

“No! Hang on, Mitsuki!”

Boruto had Mitsuki in his arms bridal style as he jumped through the trees. He just had to get Mitsuki back to the Leaf in time. Mitsuki couldn’t leave him. They had been through hell and back together so something like this shouldn’t be what takes him down. Something like this didn’t deserve to claim his lover. Something like this shouldn’t happen to people like them.

The blonde held back tears as he heard the faint voice of his lover, “I’m sorry to leave you like this, Boruto… I wish I was stronger than this but… I suppose I’m not as strong as everyone thought I was… I’m so sorry I couldn’t stay with you longer but… I have lived long enough with you to last me a lifetime. I knew that there would be something that would tear us apart… but I never thought it would’ve been me…”

“Stop talking like that, you know?”

“Boruto…”

“You’re gonna make it! You can’t leave me!”

Mitsuki was going to say something but he coughed out blood instead. He raised a weak hand to wipe the blood off his mouth, sending Boruto a faint smile as if to say he didn’t have much time left. Boruto had tears in his eyes as he realized he wasn’t going to make it to the Leaf in time to save Mitsuki. Part of him wanted to believe he could make it but part of him knew he wouldn’t.

Boruto continued to jump towards the village as Mitsuki continued, “You have taught me so much in this life… you gave me the world and I never knew it could be so bright with you… you are my sun, after all… when I am gone, please, do not mourn for me for the rest of your life… I will always be looking down at you… I am your moon, after all… I will always be with you, Boruto.”

“You can’t leave me… please don’t go!”

“I hope you can forgive me one day…”

Boruto froze on a branch when Mitsuki used the last of his strength to reach his hands into those blonde locks and place a kiss to those lips he had kissed so many times before. This kiss felt different. There was so much love in this kiss but it felt so bittersweet. When they pulled away, Mitsuki closed his eyes and gave his lover one last smile.

“I will love you from the stars, Boruto.”

Sarada was waiting for Boruto and Mitsuki from the entrance of the Leaf. She was smiling and waving when she saw Boruto walking but when he got closer her smile dropped. There were streams of tears falling down Boruto’s face as he carried his lover to the village. When he looked up, he saw Sarada looking back at him with wide eyes. She knew Mitsuki was gone.

Boruto dropped to his knees as he sobbed for the loss of his lover. Sarada ran to him and ran a hand through the light blue locks of her best friend. Sarada couldn’t help but weep for the loss of Mitsuki. He was a citizen of the Leaf. He was a teammate. He was a friend. He was a lover. He was everything to them and they would be nothing without him. Boruto leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mitsuki’s forehead.

“Wait for me, Mitsuki… I’ll be with you again.”

* * *

**2\. "[Before You Go](https://youtu.be/tpmawc8gAjY)" by Lewis Capaldi**

Mitsuki knew that his life was never going to be easy. He was Orochimaru’s child so his eyes and pale skin would immediately give away his origins. As he walked in the streets he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. They were always watching him and waiting for him to make a mistake. They dared him to act out so they could compare him to his parent and that’s why Mitsuki walked around like nothing bothered him.

But everything bothered him.

He always seemed so cold and emotionless on the outside but on the inside he was tearing at the seams. Not one person understood what it felt like to already be behind everyone else because of how they were brought into the world. Mitsuki would define the way he was brought into the world as “being forced.” He didn’t ask to be created but life was too precious to just throw it away so he continued to live. But even living seemed hard to do these days.

Just when Mitsuki thought that he would always be alone, Boruto came into his life. Mitsuki was so intrigued by Boruto. Mitsuki had never known that a person could shine as bright as the sun but there he was. Mitsuki was certain that if he touched Boruto, he would burn. Mitsuki had always known he was cold and distant, just like the moon. But when the moon touched the sun, the moon did not burn.

Instead, the moon glowed.

It was in Boruto’s presence that Mitsuki ignored all the hatred that was directed at him. Boruto had this warm and inviting aura to him that made people gravitate to him. Mitsuki would always look for him so he could illuminate his path but he wasn’t expecting Boruto to lead him to love. Mitsuki didn’t believe that someone like him was worthy of Boruto’s light, let alone his love. But for some reason Boruto believed he was worthy so Mitsuki let himself believe that.

Mitsuki wanted to tell himself that Boruto’s love for him protected him from the hatred everyone shouted at him, but it wasn’t enough. Mitsuki realized that love would never be enough to block out the hate. Even though he had Boruto in his love to love and care for him, it would never stop the hatred that everyone had for him. The more Mitsuki existed, the more they hated him.

He was standing in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He had spent countless hours just staring at himself in the mirror, trying to see what all those other people saw in him so he could try to understand them. Yet, he looked at himself and couldn’t see a monster like they could. He looked at himself and all he could see was Mitsuki. He didn’t see his parent or a snake. He just saw a little boy who was desperate to be loved and understood.

Mitsuki brought his hands up and looked at them. They were just like everyone else’s hands. He had ten fingers that were perfectly operational. He brought his hands down and stared at his facial features. He two eyes like everyone else. He had a nose and lips just like everyone else. He had two ears and two eyebrows just like everyone else.

He felt tears prick at his eyes as his thoughts overwhelmed him. He was just like everyone else but they refused to see him as one of them. He knew that he was a synthetic clone but he looked just like everyone else. He might not have been born the same way but he thought he could be like everyone else. But they would never accept him. They would never want him. The only way they wanted him was dead.

Mitsuki felt tears streaming down his face as he stared at his shaking form in the mirror. He was sobbing as he punched the mirror. He pulled his fist back to see that the mirror was shattered. It showed Mitsuki in all those broken pieces and he felt as though that was an accurate representation of him. He used his other hand to swipe the blood from his fist to smear a message on the broken mirror.

_I’m sorry… I’m not as strong as you thought I was..._

He quickly healed his fist and then took off running to his window. He jumped out and quickly made his way to the top of the Hokage rock. He was breathing heavily as he reached his destination. He looked out at the night sky and then he peered down at the place he thought he could call home. As the lights in buildings were turned off, Mitsuki told himself he would die with the lights soon enough.

Mitsuki pulled out a kunai and sliced the fabric of his kimono that was covering his left arm. He turned his left arm so that his palm was facing up. He was highly skilled in medical ninjutsu so he knew there was a vein in his left arm that led straight to his heart. All he had to do was cut his arm right where the vein was and he would slowly bleed out until he died. He closed his eyes and silently apologized to Boruto. He wanted to follow Boruto forever but he wouldn’t be able to. Mitsuki didn’t deserve to walk at his side.

He took a deep breath and was about to cut into his skin but he sensed someone approaching quickly. He gasped as he heard Boruto calling behind him, “Stop! You can’t do this! Please, drop the kunai and we can talk this through! Mitsuki, I still need you!”

“No… nobody needs me.”

“That’s not true, you know!”

Mitsuki turned around to face his lover and Boruto could’ve sworn he felt his heart break at the sight in front of him. Mitsuki had tears making endless journeys down his face. His hand holding the kunai was shaking as if he was struggling with himself on whether he wanted to commit to his plan or not. Boruto had never seen Mitsuki look so utterly defeated before and it killed him to know that this village had done that to his lover.

The blonde had tears in his eyes as he slowly approached Mitsuki. His voice was so desperate as he cried, “Mitsuki… before you go, just tell me this… was there something I could’ve said to make your heart beat better? I’m so sorry… I just wish I had known you had a storm to weather… I would’ve been there for you!”

Mitsuki’s eyes were closed as he took in the weight of Boruto’s cries, “Please… before you go… was there something I could’ve said to make it all stop hurting? It kills me how these people and your mind can make you feel so worthless! I can’t make all the pain go away right now but I can promise you that I won’t rest until it’s all gone… let me help you, Mitsuki.”

When Mitsuki opened his eyes, Boruto was standing in front of him with tears falling down his face. There was a gentle smile on his face and Mitsuki didn’t think he deserved to see him smiling at him. Boruto slowly reached out and grabbed Mitsuki’s wrist. As soon as the blonde touched his wrist, he dropped the kunai and launched himself into Boruto’s arms.

They dropped to the ground together, crying together as they thought they could have lost each other. Mitsuki was sobbing into the crook of Boruto’s neck but despite all the overwhelming sadness he was feeling, he also felt love. Boruto wanted him to live. Boruto loved him that much that he wanted to make it all better for him. Mitsuki could feel Boruto kissing his head before he whispered into his blue locks.

“We’ll get through this… together.”

* * *

**3\. "[the other girl](https://youtu.be/8it2Etnxupo)" by Kelsea Ballerini feat. Halsey**

Sarada was no fool. She was the daughter of two of the most intelligent ninja in the Leaf. She was at the top of the class in the academy. Sarada was confident that she was an intelligent person and ninja. With that being said, she decided to date someone who was supposed to have the same level of intelligence as her, Boruto Uzumaki.

She didn’t know how it happened but eventually she found herself infatuated to the blonde. He was able to make her blush, whereas any male before him wasn’t able to do that. He had lured her in with those bright blues and that grin that she swore could reach his eyes. He was someone she knew she shouldn’t be with but she couldn’t help but want to be around him. She couldn’t help but love him.

Yet, she knew who she was messing with. She knew that all the girls wanted Boruto but she knew they wouldn’t make a move on him because they were scared of her. They knew how much chakra she put into her punches and those girls didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. Sarada told herself she wouldn’t punch them but another part of her said she would.

But Sarada wasn’t an idiot.

She knew that Boruto was talking to someone else. She always thought it was suspicious that they would fall asleep together but when she would wake up, he was gone. She noticed how someone would call him and he would have to excuse himself from the room to talk to the person. Sometimes he would even leave and say that it was a family emergency. Sarada knew there was someone else who was occupying Boruto’s time.

Sarada spent countless nights wondering who this other girl was. She wanted to know if it was someone she knew. She wanted to know what this girl was like. Sarada bet that this girl was everything she wasn’t. She bet this other girl was sweet to him and always let him win if they argued. She bet that this girl was going to steal her man.

She didn’t know what to do until one night Boruto fell asleep and left his phone out. Sarada knew she shouldn’t do it but she did it. She grabbed his phone and went into his text messages. Her eyes widened at the sight of another contact in the phone called, _bae._ Sarada knew her contact in his phone was _queen_ but who was _bae?_ She decided to text _bae_ on Boruto’s phone to meet her.

_Hey bae, can you meet me by the bridge?_

_-anything for you_

Sarada deleted both the messages and then raced out to the bridge on the other side of town. As she was getting closer, she could see a figure in the distance. It was a little foggy out tonight so she couldn’t make out the person but she knew someone was standing there waiting. That must have been the other girl. That must have been _bae_.

Yet, as she got closer she started to see the shape of the person. She was confused when she started to realize that the shape was not feminine. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her own teammate standing on the bridge. The person standing on the bridge was none other than Mitsuki. The blue haired male stared back at her, confusion evident on his face. Sarada walked over to him.

“Are… are you _bae_?”

“I see… you must be _queen._ ”

“Are you the other girl?”

“Are you the other boy?”

Sarada couldn’t believe that the other girl was actually a boy. She couldn’t believe that her boyfriend was cheating on her with Mitsuki. Yet, that means that Boruto was cheating on Mitsuki with her if he referred to her as the other boy. It seemed as though Boruto was playing both of them and hoping that they wouldn’t catch on. Yet, Boruto was dating two of the smartest people to graduate from the academy.

“Are you mad, Mitsuki?”  
  


“Can’t you tell I’m seething with rage?”

“I want to get back at him.”

“I would like that, as well.”

Boruto woke up to a text from _bae_ the next morning asking him to meet him at his place. Boruto looked at the sleeping form next to him and quietly snuck out of bed. He jumped out the window, missing how the form in the bed disappeared in cloud of white smoke. He had a big smile on his face as he knocked on Mitsuki’s door. That smile instantly disappeared when the door was opened.

All the color in Boruto’s face vanished when he saw that Mitsuki and Sarada were standing there with their arms folded in front of their bodies. Boruto noticed the way both of their glares seemed to just eat into his soul. He knew they knew about each other. They definitely knew about each other because Sarada cranked back her left arm at the same time Mitsuki cranked back his right arm. Boruto wasn’t ready for the double punch to the face that knocked him into the street.

Boruto’s head was spinning and he could’ve sworn he was seeing stars. His vision was double but he knew he could see Mitsuki and Sarada walking towards him. He could see that Mitsuki had held his arm out for her to take, which she did gladly. Boruto was rubbing his head as he watched the two of them walk by him together. Boruto rolled his eyes and fell back against the ground. It seems he lost both of them and now they had found each other.

“Well, shit."

* * *

**4\. "She’s a Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids (fem!Mitsuki)**

Mitsuki was the girl all the boys in the Leaf wanted. She had luscious long hair that was the most gorgeous pastel blue anyone had ever seen. Her yellow eyes looked as bright as the sun, especially when she was happy. She was absolutely beautiful and Boruto would’ve told you that she was a bad bitch. She was one of the finest ninja the Leaf had ever seen and Boruto stressed the “she’s fine” part to everyone.

Mitsuki was not only Boruto’s teammate but she was his on-and-off girlfriend, as well. It was obvious that they were head over heels for each other but there was always something that would make them break up. Boruto would admit that he was rather impulsive but he would argue that Mitsuki is partially the reason why they always break up.

Boruto would tell you that he’s in love with the girl he hates. Boruto would tell you that she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about him. He would say that he’s in love with a critic and a skeptic. He’d tell you that he’d trade her in a second but everyone knew he was lying when he’d say that. Even Boruto knew deep down inside he never meant those words.

Yet, he would continue to tell everyone that she was equivalent to being a back seat driver, especially when they went on missions. He would tell everyone that Mitsuki was a constant drama provider, as she was always updated in what was going on in the world. Boruto would tell you that Mitsuki’s a first class liar but she never forgot a word anyone said. Boruto always looked at her with love filled eyes and sighed out the same words.

“She’s attractive but bitter.”

Mitsuki could get any guy she wanted in the village but she always chose Boruto over everyone else. Yet, this time when she broke up with Boruto, she didn’t come back. Boruto rolled his eyes, telling himself that she would be back eventually. Eventually never came. Boruto was surprised to see that Mitsuki was hanging onto another guy’s arm. Boruto was glaring at the guy when he realized who he was. His name was Kawaki.

Kawaki was the resident bad boy in town. He wasn’t interested in much but it seemed that he was interested in Mitsuki. Mitsuki would look at Kawaki the way that she would look at Boruto and that bothered the blonde. Yet, Boruto wasn’t about to look like a whole fool in front of everyone to get Mitsuki back. Boruto tried to tell himself that Mitsuki would get bored of Kawaki and she’d come running back to him.

Boruto didn’t expect this.

Mitsuki did come running back to him but it wasn’t in the way Boruto was hoping. Mitsuki ran to him with tears pouring down that beautiful face. Boruto had never been so mad in his life. He looked up and there was Kawaki watching the two of them with a smug smirk on his face. Boruto had Mitsuki in his arms as he shouted at Kawaki, “Did you scream enough to make her cry, Kawaki?!”

“So, what if I did?”  
  


“She’s a lady!”

Kawaki seemed to just scoff at Boruto’s words. Boruto was about to say something but he felt Mitsuki’s grip tighten on him. The blonde looked down at Mitsuki to see that she had a dangerous look in her eyes. Boruto watched as she wiped her tears away with the back of her long sleeve. Boruto had a grin on his face as Mitsuki nodded at him. Boruto knew better than to stand in Mitsuki’s way when she got like this.

Mitsuki pulled herself out of Boruto’s arms and turned to face Kawaki. If looks could kill, Mitsuki’s glare would’ve killed Kawaki instantly. She marched over to Kawaki and stood her ground against him. Just as Kawaki was about to brush her off, Mitsuki put all the chakra she had in her right hand and punched him right in the face. Kawaki instantly shot right into a building, which then collapsed on top of him.

She brought her fist up to her mouth and blew on it, as if she was pretending to blow dust off her fist. Boruto still had that grin on his face as he walked over to Mitsuki and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As Kawaki crawled out of the rubble, he was able to see Boruto and Mitsuki standing above him. Boruto shook his head at the man below them.

“Ladies shouldn’t be messed with.”

* * *

**5\. "[If the World Was Ending](https://youtu.be/7viR3P6jeRQ)" by JP Saxe & Julia Michaels**

They had ended their relationship by breaking both of their hearts. Neither of them wanted to end the relationship but Boruto was too proud to apologize and Mitsuki believed that this was what Boruto wanted so he let him have it. They didn’t know that neither of them wanted the relationship to end and neither of them knew how they were going to fix their relationship before the world ended.

There were speculations by the Five Kage that the world was going to end soon and there was no way to stop it. They could try to prolong the end but alas, Thanos would tell you that the end was inevitable. There was no telling when the world was going to fall apart but everyone knew it was coming eventually. Boruto didn’t know how much time was left before the world ended but he also didn’t know how to get Mitsuki back.

Boruto would spend countless hours of the day rereading over old messages with Mitsuki. He would look back on their photos, cursing Snapchat for showing him his memories from years ago with Mitsuki. Yet, as much as he cursed Snapchat for showing the memories, there was a part of him that was glad the memories popped up. He knew he would never be able to delete those memories from his phone or his mind.

Mitsuki had spent countless nights out drinking, trying to force himself to forget about Boruto. As much as he knew alcohol was a depressant, he still found himself drinking in the bar. It had been a year since the breakup but Mitsuki still found himself sitting in the bar reminiscing on the good times with Boruto. It had been a year now but he was finally able to think about Boruto without feeling like his heart was being ripped out. Maybe it was because of the alcohol but maybe it was because he was starting to feel better about the break up.

It was safe to say in that year neither of them were successful in moving on from each other. Mitsuki thought he had gotten over Boruto but it was all a lie. All the alcohol did was cloud his thoughts and distract him from how he was really feeling. Boruto knew he would never get over Mitsuki. Mitsuki was his moon that illuminated his path when he was in the dark. Boruto believed that he had been in the dark since Mitsuki left. He needed that light back in his life.

It was right when Boruto thought he was ready to talk to Mitsuki that it finally happened. The world was ending. It might have been the afternoon but Mitsuki was at the bar when it happened. He looked outside and saw that the earth was cracking. It seemed that there were earthquakes happening all around him but it was in that moment he saw his phone light up on the counter. It was a text from Boruto.

_If the world was ending you’d come over, right?_

The world was ending all around Mitsuki but all that mattered was that text. The world felt like it was moving in slow motion as Mitsuki picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. A silent tear fell down his face as a smile etched itself onto his face. Boruto still wanted him after all this time. He might have waited until the world was ending but that didn’t matter to Mitsuki.

Nothing but Boruto mattered.

Mitsuki shot up and ran out of the building. He stumbled to the ground when the earth shook and cracked underneath him. He scrambled back up to his feet and jumped from building to building. He landed on a roof, only to have the building collapse under him. He gasped as he started to fall but he refused to go down. He stretched his arm out and yanked himself towards another building.

He managed to swing himself to safety and then continued on his way to Boruto’s house. He had tears streaming down his face as he ran to the front door and banged on it like his life depended on it, because it did now. The earth shook beneath him again, causing him to fall forward. It was in that moment that Boruto opened the door that Mitsuki stumbled right into his arms.

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes. There was dirt smeared on Mitsuki’s face and there were tears running down his face that were starting to remove some of the dirt. Despite the dirt and tears, Boruto thought he still looked as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on the blue haired male. All that mattered to Boruto was Mitsuki. Despite their break up and the time that had elapsed, Mitsuki came over.

Boruto pulled him inside and pulled him upstairs into his room. The two of them were laying on his bed as the world around them started to crumble. Boruto held Mitsuki in his arms as he whispered, “I know you know… we know we weren’t meant for each other back then but… I’m glad you came over.”

Boruto leaned down and Mitsuki moved his head so that the two of them could lock lips. The kiss was long overdue and much needed. It was desperate but it told each other they still loved each other. They pulled away, staring at each other like it was the first time they saw each other. The world around them was ending but all that mattered was this moment. They held onto each other tightly and awaited the end.

“Just love me for the hell of it.”

* * *

**6\. "[Waiting for Superman](https://youtu.be/pbT3uvOl3Dk)" by Daughtry**

Mitsuki had known that dating Boruto was never going to be easy, especially after he returned from his three year long journey with Sasuke. It was right when Boruto returned that he started to get busier than usual. Everyone was expecting such big things from Boruto and he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. Every time he was asked to do a mission he took it without hesitation.

It was when he would take any mission that he realized he would have to cancel plans he had made with Mitsuki. Boruto was surprised with how understanding Mitsuki was each time he had to cancel plans. Maybe it was because he had always told Mitsuki he would make it up to him or maybe it was because Mitsuki really loved him unconditionally.

Mitsuki knew that Boruto needed someone who could roll with the punches. Boruto needed someone who could adapt to this fast paced lifestyle and Mitsuki was basically created to be able to adapt to anything. For once, Mitsuki was glad he was created because being able to adapt was so easy for him. Yet, as his emotions developed more, the more he found he didn’t like how well he was able to run with whatever Boruto and life threw at him.

He didn’t want to be okay with how often Boruto cancelled plans on him but part of him knew Boruto needed to take these missions. He needed to do important things with his father and Sasuke so Mitsuki tried his best to be understanding. He tried his best to continue to adapt to how his relationship was starting to feel more like a long distance one.

Currently, Mitsuki was sitting in a booth at the local burger joint that Boruto and his pals loved. Boruto had texted him to meet him there for lunch but it seemed that Boruto was running late, again. Mitsuki continued to smile as he looked over the menu he knew word for word. He didn’t even notice that an hour had passed by until the waitress walked over to him and asked if he was sure he didn’t want to order just yet.

“He’s still coming. He’s just a little bit late.”

Mitsuki stared out the window, waiting for his lover to come to lunch like he said he would. The blue haired male watched as the blimps in the sky passed by. Every now and then Mitsuki would close his eyes and make a wish on the passing blimps, pretending that they were shooting stars. He always wished that Boruto would stay true to his word and meet up with him.

Eventually, hours passed and the burger joint was trying to close up for the night. Mitsuki ignored the apologetic looks he got from the staff as he left. He stared up at the moon, hoping that Boruto was somewhere out there looking at the moon and thinking of him. Mitsuki smiled as he shook his head. He needed to stop wishing on things that weren’t shooting stars. His wishes never seemed to come true when he wished on blimps or the moon.

He jumped onto the roof of a building, not really knowing where he was going. All he knew was that Boruto blew him off, again. Mitsuki shifted his attention to the moon, stopping as he noticed that there was a strange looking cloud in front of the moon. He tilted his head as he saw that the clouds morphed until they were spelling something. He gasped as he saw that the clouds spelt his name. _Mitsuki_.

He shook his head, trying to tell himself that wasn’t real. He turned and continued to jump from roof to roof. He was so lost in thought that he lost his footing as he tried to jump off a building. He was about to reach out his arm to grab something when he felt someone grab him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the person’s neck, needing something to hold onto to keep him balanced.

“You always this clumsy, Mitsuki?”

“Boruto…”

“What were you doing?”

Mitsuki opened his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up as Boruto jumped on top of a building. He had a warm smile on his face that made Mitsuki’s heart melt in his chest. Boruto refused to let go of Mitsuki, which the blue haired male didn’t seem to mind. Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he stared adoringly at his lover.

“I was waiting for Superman.”

* * *

**7\. "[Falling](https://youtu.be/eIc4mqyN1Q8)" by Trevor Daniel**

Love was never something that was good to Boruto. He would tell you that he struggled to love his father because he was never around. He would tell you that learning to love his father again was something that had taken a long time but he was happy he could say he loved his father and mean it. He would tell you that falling in love with someone else wasn’t for him, but he would only tell you that because he had recently gotten his heart broken.

He was so in love with Sarada Uchiha when he was a child. As much as he was in love with her, he didn’t know how to truly express those emotions. He didn’t understand how to show her affection so it always came out as teasing. He realized that teasing wasn’t the way to go because she would just punch him to make him stop. It was in those moments that he realized Sarada really did get her mother’s strength because those punches always left bruises.

As they started to grow up together, he tried to change how he expressed his love. He tried to write her love letters but she always burned them with her fire style jutsu. He tried to fill her ninja pouch with little hearts he cut out but she always dumped them in the trash. He tried to pick her flowers but she always passed them along to Chocho. Boruto didn’t understand why she rejected his love.

“She’s not interested in you, Boruto.”

“How would you know, Iwabe?”

“She’s so gay. Why can’t you see that?”

“She’s not gay, you know!”

Boruto remembered Iwabe grabbed his face and turned him to face the scene playing out in front of them. Chocho and Sarada were currently making out behind the tree in the academy. Boruto felt that his heart was breaking. The girl he loved was actually in love with someone else. The girl he loved would never love him because he had a dick.

After that, Boruto refused to develop feelings of love for anyone else. He ignored all the girls who were throwing themselves at him. He didn’t want to fall in love with one of them just to be rejected later. He figured he could go down a path like his uncle Sasuke and ride solo for a while until he started looking for someone to commit to. That was his plan and it was working…

Until Mitsuki transferred to the Leaf.

Boruto was walking with his friends when he saw the transfer ninja from the Hidden Sound entering the village. Boruto remembered that day so vividly because his friends never let him forget it, since he was so distracted by the transfer ninja that he walked right into a flower stand. He ended up knocking everything over but somehow when he got up to walk it off he ended up with flowers in his hands. He didn’t even realize he was standing in front of the transfer with a messy bouquet of flowers.

It was in that moment that time stood still. The transfer ninja was definitely the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Boruto didn’t even care that the transfer was a guy. He didn’t pay any attention to his gender as he stared into those golden yellow eyes. Boruto never thought blue hair looked good on anyone but there was something about this pastel blue that made Boruto think he pulled it off perfectly.

“Are these flowers for me?”

“I, uh… I’d give you more than flowers.”

“My name is Mitsuki. What’s yours?”

“Boruto Uzumaki…”

As Mitsuki reached forward to take the flowers from Boruto, their hands touched and that was all Boruto needed to feel a spark. He never felt like this before. He thought he felt like this with Sarada before but he couldn’t have been more wrong. It was in this short encounter that Boruto knew he wanted to give love one last try. It was after that little moment that Boruto made the bold move to grab Mitsuki’s hand.

Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion at Boruto’s actions. Boruto tried to avoid meeting Mitsuki’s gaze at first but eventually he met those yellow eyes as he said softly, “Listen… the last person I tried to love made me feel like I would never try again but when I saw you and when I touched you… I felt something I never felt before. I’m not sure if you feel the same way but I want to try love again… with you.”

“What will you do if I give you my love?”

“Mitsuki, I will give you everything.”

This seemed to be a tempting offer for Mitsuki. He had a small smile on his face as he leaned down and smelled the flowers. His eyes closed as he hummed in laughter at the thought of being in the Leaf for less than ten minutes and someone was already expressing their love for him. He had to admit he wasn’t expecting this but he also wasn’t expecting to grab the blonde’s hand and throw caution into the wind.

“Then I will give you everything, as well.”

* * *

**8\. "[The Principal](https://youtu.be/BhOwFjKER6s)" by Melanie Martinez**

Kawaki was someone that Boruto admired and Mitsuki didn’t really understand it. Kawaki and Mitsuki were similar in the sense that both of them were created. Yet, Mitsuki knew Kawaki was created by inorganic matter while he was made from organic matter. Mitsuki was much more likely to pass as a human because of how he was created but Kawaki could easily been seen as non-human with how his body would morph when he fought.

Mitsuki knew he had nothing to worry about because he and Boruto had been dating for years so Kawaki didn’t make him feel threatened. Yet, there was still something rather unsettling about Kawaki. Mitsuki thought that he reminded him a lot of himself with the way he was always so quick to fuck his teammates over in order to gain mission success. Mitsuki had that same point of view at one time but Boruto had managed to change his view.

Yet, it seemed that Boruto was struggling to confront Kawaki on his bloodthirsty way of life. Kawaki wasn’t like Mitsuki. He didn’t give a fuck if Boruto didn’t like guys who fought like that because Kawaki wasn’t looking for Boruto’s approval like Mitsuki was. He didn’t give a fuck about building a relationship with Sarada or Mitsuki or even Boruto because they were teammates and nothing more. If he lost one of them he could just get a new teammate.

People were easily disposable.

It was a cold way of looking at life but that’s how Kawaki was brought up. He was created to be a deadly weapon and he knew that. He didn’t try to hide that he was created for destruction, instead he welcomed it. Naruto thought that joining Team Seven would help him but he was seeming to do more damage than good.

They were currently on a mission together when Kawaki was about to kill one of the rouge ninjas that had ambushed them. They had tied all the rouges up but it seemed that wasn’t enough for Kawaki. He wanted to kill them and before, Mitsuki would have agreed with him. But now, Mitsuki didn’t think that was right. He was going to kill a person who was helpless to defend themselves.

Kawaki morphed his hand into sharp blade and was about to slash through the ninja when he was stopped. He glared down at Mitsuki, who had raced over and grabbed his wrist right where the blade ended and his normal skin began again. Kawaki looked like he wanted to say something but Mitsuki was there, his head was tilted and there was an emotionless smile on his face.

“What if I had told your creator-“

“Why you-“

“Their creation was a cruel mother fucker.”

Kawaki forcefully ripped his arm from Mitsuki’s grasp. Everyone was taken off guard by how Mitsuki swore like that with a smile on his face. None of them had ever commented on Kawaki’s creation but Mitsuki just said fuck it someone has to talk about it and he supposed he was the best one to start the conversation.

“We don’t fight like that on this team.”

Mitsuki didn’t even give Kawaki time to speak as he stepped forward and stated, “It’s not just me, it’s everybody who thinks that the way you fight is fucking ugly. You come along to hurt everyone along the way just so you can get mission success. Your creators must have told you the first rule for you was to act as though you are possessed by demons.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“I am the one talking.”

Kawaki was shaking in rage as Mitsuki took another step towards him and continued, “Boruto and Sarada have tried to make you listen to how we operate but you won’t, it’s your way, right? You’re quite fixated on killing others to obtain mission success and I find that it makes you a complicated teammate to work with. If it was up to me, you wouldn’t be here nor would I even put you on the sidelines to join us at another time.”

The taller male turned his hand into a blade, as if he was daring Mitsuki to say anything else. Mitsuki’s eyes were glowing, his own way of threatening Kawaki as he stated, “You don’t seem to understand the pain that you are causing. Your actions hurt and it seems your words can hurt, as well. The more you continue to act like this the more we shall start to see you as the bad guy.”

Kawaki raised his hand and was about to attack his teammate but he stopped when he saw Mitsuki envelope himself in green chakra. That was Mitsuki’s way of telling Kawaki that if he tried to start something now, he would stop him. Kawaki was debating with himself if he wanted to fight Mitsuki.

His dark eyes shifted to look at Boruto and Sarada, who were watching with sad, worried eyes. Kawaki looked down at Mitsuki as the blue haired male spoke, “I’m trying to make you listen. Don’t be the person shooting at the angels while claiming you’re the good guy, Kawaki.”

He took a moment to let Mitsuki’s words sink in. Kawaki took a deep breath and the blade he had formed disappeared. Once Mitsuki didn’t feel threatened, his sage mode chakra disappeared. Mitsuki had a bright smile on his face as he held out his hand for Kawaki to take.

Kawaki took his hand.

* * *

**9\. "[Lost Boy](https://youtu.be/YuHdkSj5nGc)" by Ruth B**

Mitsuki was five years old but he remembered feeling like he didn’t belong in the Leaf. He was making the big transition from the Hidden Sound to the Hidden Leaf so he could grow to be more independent. He knew his parent brought him here for his own good but sometimes he wondered what good would it do to be so far from his family.

He remembered his first day at the academy so vividly. He remembered walking through the streets and staring at all the colorful blimps in the sky. He remembered how he tried to stay out of everybody’s way as he maneuvered though the busy parts of the village. He remembered staring at the entrance of the academy, wondering if he really deserved to be here. He remembered how the bell rang and a bunch of kids came running from behind him, accidentally knocking him to the ground.

He had to resist the urge to stretch his arms out and strangle all of the children who dared to knock him over. He was surprised there was a little blonde boy who ran back to him and reached his hand out as if he was trying to help Mitsuki up. Mitsuki stared at the hand and then he looked up at the blonde.

“Boruto… that’s what they call me.”

“My name is Mitsuki.”

Slowly, Mitsuki reached up and grabbed his hand. There was a warm feeling Mitsuki felt in his chest when Boruto helped him up. Mitsuki gasped as Boruto pulled on his hand, practically dragging Mitsuki into the academy. There was such a wide smile on Boruto’s face that Mitsuki couldn’t help but feel at ease. His eyes widened as Boruto looked back at him and grinned.

There was something about Boruto that reminded Mitsuki of the sun. He was so warm and it was like he was silently inviting Mitsuki to be close to him. Mitsuki was hesitant to be around someone who radiated with this much light. Mitsuki knew he was not someone who could shine like that. He wondered why Boruto would gravitate to someone cold and unfamiliar like Mitsuki.

When the duo made it to the classroom, Boruto forced Mitsuki to sit down next to him. Mitsuki was confused as to why this boy wanted to be around him so much but he welcomed it, regardless. Mitsuki went on with the rest of the day following Boruto around like a lost puppy. Some of Boruto’s friends would joke around and say that Mitsuki was like Boruto’s shadow and both of them didn’t understand why they liked the sound of that so much.

As the bell rang for everyone to leave, Mitsuki saw how everyone sprinted out of the room as if there was a fire. Mitsuki noticed that even Boruto had joined the swarm of people who evacuated the room. He shrugged to himself and decided that it was time to leave. He took his time as he walked out of the academy and down the same streets that had taken earlier.

He tried his best to stay out of everybody’s way as he walked home. He made it back to his apartment around sunset but just as he was going to grab his door handle he paused. He turned from his door and stared out at the Hokage rock. He had a small smile on his face as he decided he would go the top of the Hokage rock and sit out there to watch the stars. His parent told him that he would be able to see the stars here so Mitsuki was eager to star gaze for once.

He jumped from roof to roof until he had finally made it to his desired location. He stared out at the village he was supposed to call his home. He wondered when he was going to be able to call this place home and actually mean it. He sat down and let his legs hang over the edge as he watched the colorful sky fade into black. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding as he allowed himself to relax against the cool rock beneath him.

Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he noticed there was a full moon out tonight. He reached out his hands as if he was pretending as though he was holding the bottom of the moon in the sky. He wondered if his only friend would be the moon. His hands slowly slid down the moon until his hands met with each other. His fingers intertwined with each other as he closed his eyes, silently wishing on the moon that he wouldn’t be alone forever.

“Hey... Mitsuki, right?”

“B-Boruto?”

“What are you doing up here all alone?”

“I… I don’t have anyone else.”

Mitsuki turned to face the blonde, who had walked over to sit down beside him. Boruto had that sweet smile on his face as he shook his head, “I can’t believe that someone like you would be up here all alone. I would’ve figured that someone as pretty as you would have everyone in the village asking to spend some time with you.”

Boruto grinned as he saw Mitsuki’s eyes widen. There was a light pink blush creeping onto Mitsuki’s face and Boruto wished for nothing more than to always see that blush on his face. The two of them stared out at the night sky, sharing stories about their lives until they had become comfortable enough for Boruto to be using explosive hand gestures to help him tell his stories.

The blue haired male surprised himself when he had started laughing at one of Boruto’s stories. He had to admit, Boruto was rather entertaining. Boruto was able to get Mitsuki to forget all about why he had come to the top of the Hokage rock. In a few hours, Mitsuki forgot all about the loneliness he was starting to feel. In a few hours, Boruto had changed his life.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they searched for constellations together. Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he leaned his head on Boruto’s shoulder. Mitsuki couldn’t see it but there was a smile on Boruto’s face when he felt the blue haired boy lean on him. Boruto reached his hand out and grabbed Mitsuki’s, giving it a squeeze.

“I promise that you’ll never be lonely.”

* * *

**10\. "[Disobedient](https://youtu.be/vb9xWAbt6hM)" by Kate Micucci & Michaela Dietz (from Steven Universe)**

“You’re always so by the book, Mitsuki!”

“Why do you always do what everyone tells you to do?”

“Would it kill you to break the rules?”

“You’re so obedient, Mitsuki!”

Mitsuki had heard these sayings all too much from his friends in the Leaf. He always just tilted his head and smiled at his friends, occasionally adding in a shrug here and there. Normally, Mitsuki would take pride in how he was very efficient in the way he obeyed orders. He believed that it was a good thing that he was always able to follow the rules but lately, his friends had him questioning whether it was actually a good thing or not.

Mitsuki was slowly starting to think his friends saw it as a bad thing that he was so obedient. He thought that the most reckless thing he had done since he transferred to the Leaf was that he was dating Boruto. Everyone had asked him if he was sure he wanted to date Boruto but there was something about the blonde that made Mitsuki so attracted to him.

Boruto was everything he wasn’t. Boruto was incredibly loud and obnoxious, but people gravitated to him despite that. Boruto was constantly taking short cuts to get to his end result faster. Boruto was constantly getting into trouble because he was always breaking the rules. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off above Mitsuki’s head. Boruto could help him learn to break the rules.

“I need your help, Boruto.”

“What can I do for you, beautiful?”

“I want to be disobedient.”

Boruto had taken a drink of water after he asked his lover that question. He was very much unprepared to hear that Mitsuki wanted to be disobedient. He ended up spitting his water out directly at Mitsuki’s face, who quickly made hand signs to blow not only the water away from his face, but also Boruto.

When the blonde got back on his feet, he raced back to Mitsuki and felt his forehead as if he was checking Mitsuki’s temperature. Mitsuki was confused by the action but nothing confused him more than when Boruto placed a hand on his shoulder and attempted to release him from a genjutsu, only to find that Mitsuki wasn’t under one. Boruto ran a hand through his blonde hair, utterly confused as to why Mitsuki would want to be disobedient.

“Are you done now?”

“I don’t understand, Mitsuki.”

“Hm?”

“Why do you want to be disobedient?”

The blue haired male had an embarrassed blush on his face. He avoided Boruto’s gaze as he answered, “Everyone seems to tell me that I don’t partake in reckless behavior. I have been told that I follow the rules and I am starting to get the feeling that… following the rules is no longer acceptable… so, I need your help if I am to become more disobedient.”

Boruto shook his head, more so to himself for feeling like he enabled his friends to badger his lover into thinking he needed to be reckless to fit in. Boruto had a small smile on his face as he reached a hand out and gently placed a finger under Mitsuki’s chin, causing the blue haired male to have to look at him. There was such an innocent look in Mitsuki’s eyes that Boruto didn’t want to corrupt by helping him be disobedient.

The blonde leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mitsuki’s lips. When he pulled away he smiled and said, “You don’t owe anyone anything, not even our friends. I fell in love with you for you, Mitsuki. I love how you follow the rules and that comes so naturally to you because that’s who you are, don’t you get it? If it wasn’t for you… I’d be a reckless mess.”

"But I can help you this one time, Mitsuki."

The smile that etched itself on Mitsuki’s face was so beautiful to Boruto. Mitsuki kept that smile on his face as he grabbed Boruto’s hand and dragged him off to a local art supply store. Boruto and Mitsuki were laughing to each other as they purchased paint and ran to the top of the Hokage rock.

Sarada would’ve told them that they were eighteen now and that they were too old to be painting all over the Seventh Hokage’s face. The two lovers were laughing together as Boruto tied a rope around Mitsuki an lowered him down so he could draw all over Naruto’s face. Mitsuki would have to admit that being disobedient was fun but it definitely wasn’t something he would be able to do on a daily basis. He was thankful for Boruto for letting him experience what it was like to be disobedient and to partake in reckless behavior. This was all such a rush to Mitsuki and he wasn't expecting disobedience to feel like such a thrill.

The blue haired male smiled as Boruto pulled him back up. Mitsuki untied himself and then launched himself at his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck. Boruto smiled as he snaked his arms around his lover’s slender waist. It was Boruto’s turn to be a blushing mess as Mitsuki whispered naughty words into his ear.

“What happens if I’m disobedient in the bedroom?”

“M-Mitsuki!”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Boruto gulped and picked up Mitsuki bridal style, quickly jumping off to their apartment so he could show Mitsuki what he would do about it. Mitsuki was humming in laughter as Boruto’s blush seemed to darken more when Mitsuki’s words sunk in. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as Boruto snickered back to him.

“I always have handcuffs if you’re feeling disobedient!”


	2. Serpent Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 more songs about BoruMitsu with a dash of MitsuKawa/KawaMitsu and BoruSara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for all the love on the first chapter! I was listening to music a lot and I got inspired so I just had to write for BoruMitsu! There are more AUs in this chapter but I made sure I put it with the song name so you'd know what the AU was. If there's nothing in parentheses then it's just in the normal Boruto universe. I don't think I have a whole lot to say for once... that's surprising.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I really hope you all enjoy! :)

**1\. “[07 Britney](https://youtu.be/ZVlEpmfcqSI)” by Chelsea Collins**

Everyone would’ve called Mitsuki cool, calm, and collected. He was the complete opposite of Boruto, who was loud, rebellious, and disorganized. Yet, the two of them were completely infatuated with each other. There was always a thought in the back of Mitsuki’s mind that he should run away as fast as he could but his heart told him this could be real. This could be love.

So, Mitsuki ignored his brain and followed his heart. He and Boruto were nearly inseparable. You could always find Mitsuki hanging off Boruto’s arm in the streets or you could find them battling beside each other on missions. Boruto would tell you that he loved how Mitsuki could do both. He could be a loveable little snake during the day but a ruthless assassin in the night.

Yet, Mitsuki and Boruto could be mistaken for brothers because of how they both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Mitsuki’s eyes appeared to have a tiny bit of green in them but no one really paid it any mind. Mitsuki wondered if he should change his appearance to stop people from accusing them of incest but Boruto always told him to ignore them. So Mitsuki did just that.

But the sight before him was something he couldn’t ignore.

Boruto was locked lips with Sarada in the back of the club. Mitsuki couldn’t believe that Boruto would do that to him. Sure, they hadn’t been together for that long but Mitsuki thought that they had something special. He thought that Boruto could be the one but now he didn’t think so. Boruto was making out with their teammate. Honestly, he was disappointed in both of them.

Silent tears started to fall down his face as his teammates broke apart. The two of them heard someone gasp and that’s when they looked across the club to see Mitsuki standing there watching them. Both of them had shocked looks on their faces as they realized Mitsuki watched them kiss. Mitsuki shook his head at them and made his way across the club and into the bathroom.

It was a single person bathroom so Mitsuki opened the door and locked it behind him. He had his back against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor. He was sobbing to himself until he sensed a chakra coming towards him. He was surprised when the chakra didn’t belong to Boruto or Sarada. Instead, he believed the person who had approached the bathroom was Inojin.

“Hey, can I come in, Mitsuki?”

“If Boruto sent you then please leave.”

“No… I’m here for you.”

Those words caused Mitsuki’s eyes to widen. Slowly, he got back to his feet and opened the door for his friend. Inojin was standing there was a smile on his face. Mitsuki looked down at the other male’s hand and noticed it was a little bruised. Mitsuki knew that must have meant that he had punched Boruto for cheating. Mitsuki reached out and grabbed Inojin’s hand, pulling him into the bathroom.

“You didn’t have to do that, Inojin.”

“I know but I wanted to.”

Inojin crossed his arms as he watched Mitsuki start to stare at his heart broken form in the mirror. Inojin knew that Mitsuki couldn’t stay here in the bathroom all night. One, other people would have to use it, and two, Mitsuki needed to face the music at some point so Inojin figured it should be sooner than later.

The teal eyed boy let out a sigh before he stated, “Alright, so you’re boyfriend’s a dick and your teammate's a bitch. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, what’s your next move, Mitsuki? You can’t stay cooped up in here all night. I know you’re having a breakdown here but something like this shouldn’t be what ruins your night. They tried to ruin your night so you should ruin theirs. So, how are we going to do this?”

Mitsuki stared at himself in the mirror, taking in each word Inojin spoke. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and was surprised when more tears didn’t follow right after. He took a deep breath as he stared at himself. He didn’t want this blonde hair anymore. He didn’t want these blue eyes anymore, either. He had a determined look in his eyes at this point.

“If I’m going to break down…”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to break down pretty.”

Inojin gasped in shock as Mitsuki reached up to each eye and pulled out contact lenses. Mitsuki blinked a few times as he looked down at the blue colored contact lenses. He threw them on the ground and then looked in the mirror to take in how he looked with his natural golden yellow eyes. It wasn’t enough. He didn’t want this blonde hair anymore so he turned to Inojin.

“Dye my hair blue.”

“Are you sure?”

Mitsuki nodded back and that was all the confirmation Inojin needed to pull out his paint brush and scroll. Inojin have one last look to Mitsuki so he could ask, “This will never come out, Mitsuki… so what color blue do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

It took some time but the transformation was now complete. Inojin and Mitsuki looked at each other, smirks on their faces as they nodded to one another. It was time to show the world the new and improved Mitsuki. Inojin knew that everybody wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off of his friend. They were both looking forward to Boruto’s reaction to the new Mitsuki.

The bathroom door opened with a slam, causing everyone to shift their attention to Mitsuki and Inojin. The two friends strutted out like the bad bitches they were. Everyone was watching them as they moved. There were jaws that looked like they could potentially hit the floor and then there were some people who were dropping their glasses on the floor.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Boruto stared at Mitsuki. He was beautiful before but now he was just radiating with confidence as he walked. His pastel blue hair was bouncing as he walked and his golden yellow eyes seemed to sparkle more than the disco ball on the ceiling. His smile was so self-assured, as if he knew he was a 10/10. Boruto was actually deeply hurt when Mitsuki and Inojin walked by him, both of them flipping him off.

“By the way… you’re single now, Boruto.”

* * *

**2\. “[I'll Fight](https://youtu.be/Hj7AI7CRFwI)” by Daughtry**

Mitsuki had been trained by some of the best medical ninja around. He grew up learning from Karin as a child. As he progressed, Orochimaru had asked for Tsunade to teach him the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred Technique. Mitsuki was thirteen when he had mastered the forbidden jutsu. Occasionally when his hair moved, people could see the purple diamond mark on his forehead.

This was when Mitsuki was transferred to the Hidden Leaf to learn more under the guidance of Sakura. The pinkette was completely appalled when she saw the diamond mark on Mitsuki’s forehead. She knew that he had been trained under Karin and Tsunade but she didn’t know he had already mastered Creation Rebirth so soon. She bit her lip, wondering what she could even teach him at this point. He surpassed her and he was only thirteen.

“I’m eager to learn from you, Lady Sakura.”

Her eyes widened at those words. She stared down at the boy in front of her. His head was tilted, his eyes were closed, but he was giving her one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen. She didn’t know what she could possibly teach him but maybe the two of them could work together to advance medical ninjutsu. Maybe he wouldn’t be her apprentice but he would be her partner and somehow, that felt better.

Together, Sakura and Mitsuki ran the hospital in the Leaf. Sakura was definitely in charge but Mitsuki was her rock so she credited him with running the hospital with her. He was her right hand man in surgeries or if she needed him to perform a simple checkup on someone. Anything she asked him to do, he did it without hesitation and with a smile on his face.

Over the years, Sakura ha noticed that Boruto went from just walking Mitsuki to the hospital to following him around when he went to check in on patients. She thought it was odd until she realized that the two of them had been dating for years. Sakura smiled, Boruto reminded her of herself and how she was always following Sasuke around because she wanted to support his dreams and ambitions. She was happy Mitsuki and Boruto had found each other.

Anywhere Mitsuki went in the hospital, Boruto would follow him. Boruto had even become known as the hospital’s joker because while Mitsuki was checking up on patients, Boruto would come in and make the patients laugh. They were an unlikely duo. Mitsuki was more focused on doing his job so he wasn’t always trying to build a relationship with the patient but Boruto helped with his humor. Slowly but surely, Mitsuki and Boruto had become known as the hospital’s power couple.

Yet, there were some patients who would specifically request to not see Mitsuki. They would tell Sakura that they didn’t feel comfortable having him care for them. She was confused by this until she asked for an explanation from the patients. The patients would always tell her that they knew he was Orochimaru’s child and they refused to be seen by the snake’s son.

Sakura was saddened by this. Orochimaru was not seen as a good man in the past but that didn’t mean Mitsuki was a carbon copy of him. People shouldn’t just assume that Mitsuki was just like his parent. Sakura tried her best to convince them that he was completely harmless but not everyone was quick to believe her. Her heart broke for Mitsuki.

All he wanted to do was help others.

But today, Sakura was called into surgery so she left Mitsuki to tend to one of her patients. Mitsuki didn’t know that Orochimaru had killed this patient’s parents when he attacked the Leaf during the Chuunin Exams. Mitsuki didn’t know that this patient had a lot of hate for Orochimaru so he didn’t know he was about to walk straight into fire.

Mitsuki walked into the room with a smile, failing to notice the death glare on the patient’s face. Boruto walked in and instantly cringed at the glare that Mitsuki wasn’t acknowledging. Boruto was about to say something about the man’s glare but he chose to not say anything because Mitsuki didn’t comment on it. Boruto hoped that this patient would tread with caution. If he messed with Mitsuki, he would have to deal with a raging sun.

The blue haired male walked over to the man’s bed and grabbed the clipboard with his record at the foot of the bed. Mitsuki looked over the record for a moment before introducing himself, “Hello, there. My name is Mitsuki and I’ll be taking care of you today. Lady Sakura sends her apologies but she was needed in the operating room so I hope you understand. How are you feeling today?”

“I’d be better if you left.”

“Hm? I don’t understand.”

“You’re a lot dumber than your damn father.”

Boruto was about to snap at the man when he saw the look of hurt on Mitsuki’s face. Mitsuki quickly grabbed Boruto’s hand and squeezed it. That was Mitsuki’s way of telling Boruto it was okay. Boruto looked down at his hand and gave a squeeze back to tell Mitsuki that he would stay quiet for now. He couldn’t promise Mitsuki he wouldn’t say anything if the man decided to push his luck.

Mitsuki let go of Boruto’s hand and walked over to the patient’s monitors to check on them. He wrote a few notes down before he turned to the patient again. He smiled as he stated, “It seems as though you’re doing much better since the last time Lady Sakura checked in. You should be leaving the hospital in a couple days if your condition continues to get better.”

“I’ll probably get worse now.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re here.”

There was confusion evident on Mitsuki’s face when the man said that. The patient had a hard look in his eyes as he growled, “I don’t want you in here any longer than you have to be so do us all a favor and leave. I don’t want you in this village. You might have everyone else fooled that you’re not like Orochimaru but you’re just like him. You took everything from me, you damn snake!”

Mitsuki didn’t know what to say but it appeared that Boruto did. The blonde walked over to Mitsuki and moved him so he would be behind him. Mitsuki was grabbing Boruto’s arm to try to stop him but the blonde yelled, “You’re lucky you’re already in a hospital because I’m going to beat your ass so bad you’ll be begging for Mitsuki’s help! You don’t even know him so you don’t have any right to talk to him like you know him so well!”

“You don’t know how evil that _snake_ is!”

“His _name_ is Mitsuki!”

The man was about to say something but Boruto was not about to leave him room to talk, “I bet Mitsuki’s parent hurt you or your family in the past but he wasn’t even alive when that happened! It’s not fair for you to blame him for things he didn’t even do! He’s the one who’s taking care of your sorry ass so maybe you should show him some damn respect, you know!”

“Come on, Mitsuki, let’s go.”

Mitsuki couldn’t even get a word in because Boruto had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. Boruto dragged Mitsuki down the hall so they could be away from that patient. When Boruto deemed them far enough away, he stopped. He noticed that Mitsuki wasn’t looking at him, as if he was unable to meet his gaze.

“You didn’t have to do that, Boruto.”

“Yes, I did!”

The blue haired male gasped as Boruto grabbed his hands and smiled, “I can’t make your life fair but I know I can make it easier for you. You weren’t born to live in your parent’s shadow, Mitsuki. You were born for better things. You need to know that whenever someone tries to hurt you, I’ll be there to kick their ass or put them in their place.”

“You gotta know for you, I’ll fight.”

* * *

**3\. “[Somebody to Love](https://youtu.be/zj69iA_goIk)” by Queen**

Boruto was the most eligible bachelor in the Leaf. Everyone was throwing their children at him in hopes that he would want to marry them. Boruto was the Hokage’s son so that made him even more appealing. It didn’t hurt that he was handsome and he was a talented shinobi. All in all, he seemed to be the total package… except he was rather picky in who he saw.

Everyone knew that Boruto was bisexual so he was down for a wife or a husband. But if he told the truth, he just wanted someone to be his partner. He didn’t want someone claiming to be his wife or husband, he wanted someone who wanted to be his partner, his equal. He didn’t want those stereotypical husband/wife rules so he told his parents he just wanted a partner.

So, his parents set up meetings with potential partners.

Sarada was most definitely not his type. She was just as strong willed as he was but she was such an over achiever to him. He didn’t like how she wanted to be the Hokage, either, so that was a major turn off for him. He didn’t want someone who wanted to be like his father. That honestly weirded him out how much she talked about his father. He didn’t want his dad in his love life like that.

Chocho was certainly not for him. She was all about the drama and Boruto didn’t care about drama. She also talked more about herself so Boruto didn’t like that. He wanted them to talk to each other about their lives so they could learn about each other. He also didn’t enjoy how she was always talking with food in her mouth or just talking about food. It was safe to say Chocho was not the one.

Sumire was too scared for him. Boruto was known as a big risk taker and that was something that scared her. She was always so worried about his well-being and while Boruto appreciated it, he didn’t need another mother figure in his life. He didn’t need someone who would be too scared to let him go on missions. He needed someone who wanted to come with him on missions and he realized that wasn’t her.

Namida was so sensitive Boruto actually wanted to rip his hair out. He would slip up with his words and the next thing he knew she would be crying. He also couldn’t stand her crying because she had a special jutsu where her scream could kill you. He could’ve sworn he was going deaf and he refused to be with someone who could kill him with a cry. He also refused to walk around on eggshells for someone that sensitive.

Wasabi was someone Boruto actually really liked. They were able to talk to each other and find common interests. They were honest with each other, regardless if they hurt each other’s feelings but that’s what Boruto wanted. He wanted to be able to talk about his thoughts and feelings without being scared he was hurting his partner. Yet, they wouldn’t be able to go out because Wasabi was incredibly gay and the thought of fucking Boruto made her sick.

Denki was the first of the men to try to be with Boruto. Denki was adorable but he was not what Boruto was looking for. Denki was not suited to be a ninja and as much as Denki tried to be a ninja, it just wasn’t in the cards for him. He was not meant to be a ninja and that was fine. It was when Denki’s interests were so far apart from Boruto’s that the blonde knew they wouldn’t work out in the end.

Iwabe was such a hot head that he just argued with Boruto the whole time. They found out a lot about each other while they were arguing but Boruto didn’t want to be constantly fighting with someone. Home was supposed to be a safe haven but Boruto could tell that home would’ve been more like a war zone with Iwabe. He would have to decline on seeing Iwabe again.

Metal Lee was almost an exact replica of his father, which Boruto did not enjoy. Metal was so into fitness that it actually disgusted Boruto. The blonde was down for a good training session but he was not down for four hundred laps around the village as a date. He also realized that Metal had a lot in common with Sumire since both of them were basically afraid of their own shadow. As Randy from _American Idol_ would say, it’s a no from me dawg.

Inojin was such an asshole but he was actually really fun to be around. Boruto realized that the two of them could recite vines to each other for hours. Boruto might have gotten called an uncultured swine every now and then but he had a really good time. Just when Boruto thought that Inojin could be the one, he said that he was dating someone else and had only come to make a friend. Well, that was unfortunate.

Shikadai came to tell Boruto that he was the person Inojin was seeing. Boruto might not have found a lover in Inojin or Shikadai but he found friends in them. He wished that Shikadai would tell him he was joking and that both him and Inojin were available but that never happened. Shikadai rolled his eyes at Boruto, muttering under his breath that love was troublesome.

Boruto was banging his head on the wall as his parents shooed another failed partner out of the room. He was at the end of his rope now. There was only one more person for him to see today. If this person couldn’t be the one then he told himself he would give up on love. He stared up at the ceiling and groaned loudly.

“Can anybody find me somebody to love?”

The blonde turned around when his mother opened the door, revealing the last person who wanted to try to marry Boruto. He was at a loss for words when he took in the sight of the male before him. He was nothing like anyone else he had ever met with those bright yellow eyes and that light blue hair. His skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow and Boruto wasn’t sure if he should call this male beautiful or gorgeous or if he should try to play it cool.

“H-hey! I’m Boruto, what’s your name?”

“My name is Mitsuki. I’m from the Hidden Sound.”

“Why’d you come here today?”

“I don’t really know.”

Boruto stared at Mitsuki, slowly starting to smile until he had burst out into laughter about Mitsuki’s response. Everyone else knew why they had come here. Everyone else would’ve said that they came here to marry him but Mitsuki didn’t even know why he was here. It also appeared that Mitsuki didn’t know why Boruto was laughing.

“Why’d you come to the Leaf?”

“I like leaves.”

“What’s your favorite animal?”

“Slithery little snakes.”

“What kind of music do you prefer?”

“White noise.”

“Favorite color?”

“All of them.”

“Favorite day of the year?”

“When someone dies.”

“Favorite number?”

“The negative ones.”

“What’s your go-to dance move?”

“Standing still.”

“Favorite curse word?”

“Cunt.”

“What would you want me to call you in bed?”

“A dirty whore.”

Boruto nodded as he carefully considered every response Mitsuki gave him. He looked the blue haired male up a couple times before nodding, again. Boruto smiled as he got down on one knee and grabbed Mitsuki’s hand. The blue haired male tilted his head in confusion but he smiled when Boruto spoke again.

“I finally found somebody to love.”

* * *

**4\. “[im used to it](https://youtu.be/Lk4vL6KHNk4)” by Powfu (high school AU)**

Boruto thought that having the Hokage as his father would make him popular in school but it didn’t. No one wanted to be friends with Boruto because they thought if they if they wronged him then he would tattle to his father and they’d be punished. Everyone was scared that Boruto would ruin their lives if they did something wrong.

So, Boruto was the outcast of the school.

He sat alone at lunch and sat in the back of each class, far away from the one person he wanted to be closest to. Everyone ignored him except for the most beautiful boy in school, Mitsuki. He was one of the most popular boys in school and Boruto had deemed him out of his league. He was especially out of his league because Mitsuki was dating the captain of the football team, Kawaki.

Kawaki was the resident bad boy in school. He would always knock down Boruto’s books in the hallway when Mitsuki wasn’t around. Boruto noticed how Kawaki wouldn’t do it when Mitsuki was around because the blue haired male would always tell Kawaki to stop. Mitsuki was the only person who would actually help Boruto pick up his books. Mitsuki was the only person in school who would spare him just a shred of kindness.

Of course, right when Boruto would think that he’s making progress with Mitsuki, Kawaki would come around and pull the blue haired male away. Boruto would always be left there watching as Kawaki dragged Mitsuki away. Sometimes, Boruto could swear that he saw Mitsuki trying to look back at him. Sometimes, Boruto let himself believe that Mitsuki actually liked him.

As the months passed, Boruto noticed that Mitsuki was making more appearances in his life. It was the start of another semester and everyone was surprised that Mitsuki chose to sit next to Boruto in the class they shared. Boruto was sitting in the back of his Chemistry class when Mitsuki came over to him and asked if he could sit next to him. Boruto was obviously surprised but nodded.

Boruto and Mitsuki didn’t say much but Boruto cherished the moments where they spoke. Mitsuki was everything Boruto wanted. He lacked common sense but he thought Boruto was funny. He was extremely intelligent. Boruto seriously wondered if Mitsuki was the valedictorian in their class because he had never gotten less than an A in a class. Boruto wondered why someone as nice as Mitsuki was with someone as rude as Kawaki.

Prom was coming soon and Boruto wished he could muster up the nerve to ask Mitsuki to be his date. Boruto didn’t want to look like a whole fool, though. He knew that if he were to ask Mitsuki to prom, he would be rejected because he was dating Kawaki. Yet, Boruto really wanted to ask Mitsuki. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that he bumped into Kawaki as he was making his way to his locker.

“You trying to start something, Uzumaki?!”

“Wh-what? N-No! I didn’t mean to!”

“I’ve been waiting to beat your ass!”

Just as Kawaki was about to punch him, his fist stopped a mere inch away from his face. Boruto fell on his ass, completely shocked that Kawaki didn’t punch him. But when he looked up from the ground he saw that Kawaki didn’t punch him because Mitsuki had grabbed his arm to hold him back. Boruto was shocked that Mitsuki had the strength to hold Kawaki back but somehow it just made him more attractive to the blonde.

Kawaki turned to Mitsuki, breaking free of his grasp. He glared at Mitsuki as he growled, “Why the hell are you always protecting him, Mitsuki?! I’m your fucking boyfriend and you always side with _him!_ I was going to ask you to prom but, fuck it, you might as well go with him because you seem to like him better than me! Fuck off, Mitsuki.”

The dark haired male stormed off, cursing under his breath. Boruto was shocked at the scene that played out in front of him. It seemed that Kawaki broke up with Mitsuki because he protected Boruto. The blonde didn’t know what to say. He was happy Mitsuki was free from Kawaki but he felt bad that they had broken up because of him. He was surprised when Mitsuki crouched down and smiled at him.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m used to this. It’s the same old shit.”

“Here, let me help you up.”

Mitsuki reached out a hand, which Boruto grabbed without hesitation. Boruto noted how Mitsuki’s hand felt soft yet a little cold to the touch. When Boruto was back to his feet he struggled to let go of Mitsuki’s hand. It seemed that Mitsuki wasn’t in much of a rush to take his hand back but he slowly slipped from his grasp after a minute.

“Why’d you do that, Mitsuki?”

“What do you mean?”

Boruto let out a sigh before he answered, “Why did you stop Kawaki? Why do you always stick up for me? This whole school hates me! Everyone’s after me, I swear. They all laugh at me or push me around in the halls… but not you. You’re the only one that ever acts kind to me.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as Boruto finally confessed, “I just wish that you could see what I see. Your boyfriend’s a douche that thinks he’s cool and he doesn’t deserve a boy like you. I didn’t… I didn’t want to ask you out because I know who you talk about.”

“I would’ve said yes.”

It was Boruto’s turn get all wide eyed. He was shocked that Mitsuki would’ve said yes. He was confused why someone like Mitsuki would want him. He was an outcast. No one wanted to know who he was and no one wanted him around. No one gave him a second glance but it appeared that maybe Mitsuki did and Boruto just didn’t see it.

The blonde had a bright grin on his face as he grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and pulled him so they were in the middle of the hallway. Boruto got down on one knee and looked up at the boy of his dreams. Mitsuki was smiling as the blonde asked, “Mitsuki, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend and being my date to prom?”

“The pleasure is all mine, Boruto.”

* * *

**5\. “[Gods & Monsters](https://youtu.be/Z_zmrdilJFU)” by Lana Del Rey (demons/angels AU)**

In the land of gods and monsters, Boruto was an angel and Mitsuki was a demon. Mitsuki was one of the most ruthless demons created while Boruto was the brightest of the angels. One of them was supposed to be pure evil while the other was supposed to be pure in all aspects. They should have never met but their worlds collided on Earth one night.

Mitsuki’s body looked like a shadow. He had taken the form of a boy but there were little black flames burning from him. Mitsuki would do that to make himself look more threatening to the humans he was sent to suck the life out of. He was lurking in the woods behind a house when a bright light came from behind him. Mitsuki squinted at the form as his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

When the light faded enough, he noticed that there was an angel walking towards him. The angel had golden blonde locks and the brightest baby blue eyes he had ever seen. His face looked like he had two cat whiskers on his face but Mitsuki liked them. He let out a quiet sigh, he knew the angel was here to try to send him back to hell.

“It’s dark out, you know. What are you doing here?”

“In demon time it’s always dark like this.”

“Are you going to hurt that family?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

The angel shook his head and walked over to a tree to lean against it. Mitsuki was surprised that this angel moved to be closer to him. Other angels would’ve just sent him to hell already but it seemed that this angel had the time to mess around tonight. Mitsuki was confused when the angel held out his hand for Mitsuki to shake.

“God named me Boruto. What about you?”

“Me and God, we don’t get along.”

“No, no, I mean, what’s your name?”

“Satan named me Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki was hesitant but he reached out a shadowy hand and grabbed Boruto’s. Boruto’s hand was just as he thought it would be. It was warm and soft. Mitsuki quickly retracted his hand. He didn’t want Boruto to think that he was trying to taint him. Everyone always thought of demons as the bad guys because of what they could do but Mitsuki didn’t want to be bad all the time. It seemed as though Boruto didn’t want to be good all the time either.

“What are your intentions, Boruto?”

The blonde shrugged with a smile on his face. Boruto looked towards the house as he answered, “I was sent here to stop you from hurting this family but if you wanted them dead you would’ve done it by now. I know how you demons act but you don’t seem to be like all the other demons I know. If you wanted to kill me, you would’ve done that already, you know? So, what are your intentions?”

Mitsuki joined Boruto in staring at the house as he replied softly, “I don’t like to hurt people but I need to hurt them to survive. Some demons thrive off of hearing humans scream for mercy but… not me. I know that I have been brought into this world to cause pain and suffering but I don’t want to do any of that. I’m sure you don’t believe it but… demons have hearts, too.”

“You’re just like me, you know?”

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to me.”

“Why not?”

Mitsuki turned his attention to the shining angel. How he wished he could shine like Boruto. All Mitsuki could do was lurk in the shadows and prey on victims. Angels were deemed as such beautiful beings and demons were regarded as spawns of Satan, which they were. Yet, Mitsuki didn’t want everyone to look at him and just see a demon. He wondered if someone could ever see him as more than a demon.

The demon continued to stare at the angel as he explained, “You shouldn’t compare yourself to the likes of me. I’m nothing like you so you shouldn’t want to be anything like me. We may be creations of two higher beings but you were made for peace and all things good but I… I was made for destruction and all things bad. I’m sure I would taint you if you touched me for too long.”

“Try me.”

Mitsuki was appalled when he saw Boruto reach out a glowing hand, as if he wanted Mitsuki to hold his. Mitsuki looked down at his own shadow-like hand. He was scared that this was all a trap. He was scared that Boruto was just pretending to be nice for his own sick, twisted amusement. But then, Mitsuki remembered Boruto was an angel. Angels didn’t do things like that. Angels were pure beings who did not get enjoyment from causing pain to others.

Slowly, Mitsuki reached out and grabbed Boruto’s hand. Both of them gasped, neither of them had touched the other this long before. Mitsuki wasn’t that surprised that Boruto’s hand felt warm and soft, nor was Boruto surprised that Mitsuki’s hand was cold and a little rough. They were opposites in every sense of the word but somehow, this felt nice.

“Can I… can I try something, Boruto?”

“What are you doing?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

“… okay, Mitsuki.”

Boruto wasn’t ready for Mitsuki to remove his hand from his so he could put both hands on his glowing face. Boruto’s eyes went wide when he felt Mitsuki’s lips on his. The angel was hesitant but eventually wrapped his arms around the demon’s waist. The kiss felt so intoxicating for both of them. Boruto liked how tainted he felt and Mitsuki liked how for once in his life, he felt pure.

When they pulled away, they gasped as they noticed that Mitsuki’s hands were no longer dark and shadow-like. Now, they were glowing, showing that he had pale skin underneath. Mitsuki quickly grabbed Boruto’s hands and saw that they were now shadow-like but slowly turning back to normal. Mitsuki was about to turn to run away when Boruto reached out and wiped his hand across Mitsuki’s face, removing the shadow appearance so reveal Mitsuki’s real face.

Mitsuki was so overwhelmed by this warm feeling he was getting. Boruto was just staring in awe as he saw that Mitsuki had light blue hair and golden yellow eyes. He was the most beautiful person Boruto had ever laid eyes on, and angels were supposed to be the most ravishing creatures to exist. Boruto watched as the glow was slowly receding as the darkness reclaimed his face.

Boruto didn’t know he had the ability to cleanse a demon. Part of him wanted to cleanse Mitsuki now but another part of him knew that Mitsuki liked being a demon. It allowed for him to stay hidden, despite giving him a bad reputation. Boruto knew that when Mitsuki was ready he would ask for the blonde to cleanse him. Until then, these nightly encounters were just fine.

“I knew there was good in you, Mitsuki.”

* * *

**6\. “[Getaway Car](https://youtu.be/IH0pAzAYn1g)” by Taylor Swift (criminals AU)**

Boruto had been a notorious criminal on the run for years now. Everyone knew his name but no one could catch him. He travelled alone and used those who had connections. He would make you fall for him in a day and then he would be turning you in for the money the next day. He stringed people along when he needed something but once they had given him everything, he cut them loose and collected the bounty on their heads.

Boruto had no problem cutting people off until he met Mitsuki. They had met when they were robbing different buildings across the street from one another. Boruto was robbing a bank while Mitsuki was across the street robbing the police station and freeing the criminals for his own entertainment. Both of them sprinted out of their buildings with bags full of money.

They were both looking back as they ran to the police car out front. Boruto opened the driver’s side door at the same time as Mitsuki was opening the passenger side door. They threw their money bags on the ground and hopped into the car. When their doors closed, they turned to each other and screamed.

“What the hell are you doing in my getaway car?!”

“If you don’t want to get caught then drive!”

“Fuck, I can’t find the keys!”

“I’ll hotwire it!”

They didn’t even know each other but they knew they needed to get out of here now. Mitsuki reached over Boruto’s lap and made quick work of hotwiring the car. Once Mitsuki was done, Boruto put the car in drive and they sped out of the small town. The two of them were breathing heavily but when they turned to each other, they started laughing.

“The name’s Boruto.”

“You can call me Mitsuki.”

Boruto wasn’t expecting to have a partner in crime but he kept Mitsuki. There were things that he could do that Boruto couldn’t. He could hotwire cars and hack into security cameras. Boruto was also surprised that Mitsuki knew ninjutsu. Yet, there were things Boruto could do that Mitsuki couldn’t. Boruto had connections to everyone and he could disappear from a town in the blink of an eye with no leads as to where he was going next.

Boruto wasn’t expecting to fall in love with Mitsuki but he did. They spent their days robbing banks together like they were Bonnie and Clyde and by night they made love in dingy motels. There was a certain rush Boruto got when he was committing crimes with Mitsuki that he had never experienced with anyone else or even alone. It was like his adrenaline was always rushing when he was with Mitsuki.

They robbed people across the nations without a chance of being caught. They had a few close calls but they had always rescued each other. Boruto surprised himself the first time he saved Mitsuki. If it was anyone else he would’ve left them but he realized that Mitsuki wasn’t just anyone. Mitsuki was his partner in crime and his lover. He couldn’t let anyone take Mitsuki from him.

The two of them were on the road in a stolen cop car. The windows were unrolled and the wind was flowing through their hair. Boruto had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding the blue haired male’s hand. Boruto gave his hand a squeeze, causing Mitsuki to turn to him and smile. Boruto had a grin on his face as they pulled into the motel they were going to be staying at.

The duo walked into the motel but got distracted by the open motel bar. They ended up pounding back shot after shot until Mitsuki had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. Boruto was slugging a beer when he thought he heard the sound of police sirens. He put his beer down but wasn’t expecting to be grabbed and shoved into the bar. His face was pressed against the bar as someone grabbed his hands and forced them behind his back, cuffing him in the process.

Boruto was looking around for Mitsuki, terrified that someone had caught him. As Boruto was pushed out of the bar he noticed that Mitsuki was outside shaking hands with the chief of police. Boruto froze as he saw that Mitsuki was handed a large bag full of money. Mitsuki threw the money in the getaway car and then turned to face Boruto.

Boruto wanted to say something but the police officers were shoving him towards the car to put him in the backseat. Boruto was sitting in the back of the car but he refused to go all the way in until he could see Mitsuki. The police officers rolled their eyes and called for the blue haired male to come over. Mitsuki had tears in his eyes as he walked over to his lover. They were staring at each other but neither knew what to say.

“Mitsuki… how could you do this?”

Mitsuki shook his head, even Boruto could tell he regretted what he did but it was too late. The blue haired male could barely look at Boruto as he replied, “I’m sorry, Boruto, but we never had a shot in the dark. Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery. You should’ve known I’d be the first to leave, considering how you first met me.”

As soon as Mitsuki blinked there were tears streaming down his face. Mitsuki’s words were cold but Boruto could tell that his own heart was breaking, “It’s no surprise I turned you in because us traitors never win… you of all people should know that.”

Boruto wanted to say something but the police officers pushed Mitsuki towards the getaway car. Boruto was shoved into the police car but he turned to stare out the back window. Mitsuki was sobbing as he got in the car. Mitsuki looked back at Boruto as both cars started. Mitsuki mouthed words to the blonde before he took off and was lost in the horizon.

“Nothing good starts in a getaway car.”

* * *

**7\. “[Goldmine](https://youtu.be/p-JcabuOXPM)” by Colbie Caillat (treasure hunter AU)**

They had met doing what they loved: treasure hunting. Boruto was known worldwide for being able to find the world’s lost treasures. He was one of those children who grew up watching _Indiana Jones_ and was inspired to make that movie his reality. It wasn’t easy and he lost a lot of friends along the way but he was finally where he wanted to be: treasure hunting with his husband.

He remembered he was in the middle of walking down a booby trapped stone hallway when a spear shot out at him from down the hall. Boruto screamed as he saw the spear coming towards him. He didn’t have enough time to react so he was ready to die. Just as the spear was going to pierce him, a hand shot out and dragged him to the ground. Boruto was panting as he felt like he saw his life flash before his eyes.

“Is this your first time treasure hunting?”

Boruto turned to the smart ass commenter, only to find a boy his age with blue hair and cloudy yellow eyes. There was dirt smeared on his face and the hat he was wearing looked like one that a safari guide would wear. The hat was tattered and worn out but Boruto assumed that was from all his adventures. Well, he assumed this man went on adventures. He was hoping this person didn’t just linger here waiting for an idiot to walk down the booby trapped hall.

“Wh-who are you?”

“Mitsuki. I’m a treasure hunter. And you are..?”

“Oh! I’m Boruto Uzumaki! I’m a treasure hunter, too!”

“It seems you’re a beginner, hm?”

Boruto immediately started telling Mitsuki all about how he was a celebrity in the field of treasure hunting but Mitsuki didn’t know who he was. It seemed that Mitsuki had been travelling the world and didn’t have time to see what everyone else was doing. Boruto was sure that Mitsuki would have been famous if he dared to open his mouth and tell the world about his adventures.

Together, Boruto and Mitsuki ventured down the hall. Mitsuki would shove Boruto into the wall or the ground from time to time so he wouldn’t get killed by other traps. The two of them finally made it to the heart of the ruins. They both had smiles on their faces as they walked forward and grabbed the small golden statue.

Boruto was grinning but when he turned to face Mitsuki, he saw that the blue haired male had the most beautiful smile. His teeth were so incredibly white that he was sure Chip Skylark was shaking in his shoes. His smile seemed so genuine as if he thoroughly enjoyed what he did. There was a light pink blush on Mitsuki’s face when he realized that Boruto was staring at him with a lovesick look on his face.

Before Mitsuki could say anything, there was a loud thud noise that came from behind them. The two treasure hunters turned around to see that there was a giant boulder falling down as if they really were in an _Indiana Jones_ movie. The two males looked at each other, scared looks on their faces. Boruto quickly pocketed the treasure in his backpack and the two males took off running out of the ruins.

“We’re gonna die, Mitsuki!”

“I wish your legs moved as quick as your mouth!”

They sprinted through the booby traps, ducking from spears and poison darts that were shooting out at them. The two of them could hear the boulder right on their tails but the exit was so close. Just as the two of them made it out, the boulder crashed into the doorway and got stuck. Boruto and Mitsuki fell to the ground with the blonde being on top to protect the other male from any debris.

When the dust cleared, Mitsuki looked up at Boruto. The blonde had dirt all over his face now, making him look more like Mitsuki. The two of them started to smile until they were both laughing at each other. Boruto never thought it would be so much fun to have someone with him on an adventure and Mitsuki was sure that he wanted to go on more journeys with Boruto.

The blonde leaned down and kissed Mitsuki, thus beginning their new adventure together. The two of them worked as partners, gaining both fame and fortune together. They traveled the world together discovering all kinds of new places and treasures. Boruto was finally living the life he always wanted to. He didn’t have to dream for anything anymore. He was living his dream.

He and Mitsuki were currently watching the sun set in a foreign country. They were sitting on top of a mountain, Mitsuki’s head resting on Boruto’s shoulder. They both let out sighs, which harmonized nicely together. They had everything they had ever wanted but they would both agree that finding love was the greatest treasure. Boruto turned to kiss the top of Mitsuki’s head.

“Out of all our treasures, our love is a goldmine.”

* * *

**8\. “[Daisies](https://youtu.be/qvt_ZTHjbfU)” by Katy Perry**

Mitsuki never expected to have an easy upbringing like everyone around him but he wasn’t expecting everyone to count him out from the start. Everyone at the academy looked at him and saw his parent. They all knew that if they kicked him down far enough then he wouldn’t come back up. They taunted him and degraded him until they thought that he would break.

But Mitsuki was resilient.

One day at the academy, there was a paper pinned to the bulletin board about medical ninjutsu lessons. Mitsuki was about to put his name on the board but a bunch of kids pushed him to the ground so they could put their names on the list. Mitsuki stood back up and brushed himself off. By the time he got to the paper, all the spots had been filled. He looked at all the names, knowing that none of them had the potential or the desire to be a medical ninja.

He hung his head as the children behind him laughed at him. One of them had dared to step up and yell, “You never had a chance to be a medical ninja! No one would want to be treated by someone like you! You’re not going anywhere in life, _snake!_ You might as well just quit the academy while you’re at it! You’re nothing and you always will be!”

“That’s not true.”

“You’ll never be anybody here!”

“I’m going to be a medical ninja!”

“No one will ever want to train _you!”_

Mitsuki’s fists clenched as he turned to face the children. They were all laughing at him and his dream to be a medical ninja. These people knew that Mitsuki was Orochimaru’s child but they didn’t realize that his aunt was a legendary Sannin, Tsunade. Mitsuki walked right by the children, not even sparing them a passing glance. He would show them all that he could do this. He would prove them all wrong.

The blue haired male was about to enter the Hokage’s office when the door opened and a loud blonde crashed right into him. The two boys stumbled to the ground. Right when the blonde was going to yell at him, he paused and asked, “Hey, I know you, don’t I? You’re from the other class in the academy… Mitsuki, right?”

“Yes, and you must be Boruto.”

The blonde quickly got off Mitsuki and helped him to his feet. Boruto smiled as he ushered Mitsuki into the room. Boruto was about to leave but he decided to come in and shut the door behind them. He sat in a chair by the door and tried to stay quiet. He was wondering why the boy from the other class was coming to see his father. It must have been important.

“What can I do for you, Mitsuki?”

“I want to be trained by Lady Tsunade.”

“Wh-what? She hasn’t taken an apprentice since Sakura.”

“Please, let me do this. Don’t count me out just yet.”

Naruto nodded at Mitsuki, letting him know he could continue talking. The blue haired male had tears in his eyes as he cried, “Please, Lord Seventh, I’m the long shot. I’m the one no one thinks can make it in life but I want to prove them wrong. I want to take all the sticks and stones everyone’s throwing at me and show them I can build a house. I know I can be one of the best medical ninja you’ve ever seen.”

“I don’t know, Mitsuki-“

“Why can’t it be me?”

There were silent tears falling down Mitsuki’s face as he continued desperately, “Why cant someone like me make it in life? These people keep trying to knock me down but I’ll never let them change me. I have a dream to be even better than my aunt Tsunade but I can’t do it without her or you. I just need you to believe in me.”

“Alright, Mitsuki, I’ll give you to her.”

It had taken years but when Mitsuki was thirteen years old he was a genin on Boruto and Sarada’s team. He had been training under Tsunade and Sakura during those years. They were surprised by how quickly he absorbed their teachings. They had run out of basic medical ninjutsu to teach him so they agreed to teach him the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred Technique. He wore that purple diamond mark on his forehead with pride.

Mitsuki was actually one of the most threatening people to graduate from the academy. He had graduated knowing a forbidden form of medical ninjutsu and he had mastered his sage transformation. He was told he could be a Chunin but he has declined. He had a smile on his face as he told the Hokage that he wanted to be a ninja with Boruto and Sarada.

He knew Sarada would be the Hokage one day and he knew that Boruto would eventually leave to travel around the world. Mitsuki wanted to run the hospital with Sakura but before he did that he wanted to join Boruto on his adventures. Boruto used to speak about his future as if it only included him but now when he talked about his future he spoke about how Mitsuki would be right by his side.

Sarada was smiling as she watched Boruto pick up Mitsuki and twirl him around, cheering for Team Seven’s future. They all had people who were going to try to knock them down or tell them that their dreams were unobtainable but these three weren’t going to change for any of them. These three knew that they were going to succeed their parents and they were going to exceed everyone’s expectations.

They’d do it until the day they died.

* * *

**9\. “[you broke me first](https://youtu.be/QXzC2eiHBG8)” by Tate McRae**

If you asked Mitsuki two years ago what the name of his autobiography would be, he would’ve told you _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. He would’ve named it that because that’s what it felt like when he had Kawaki in his life. Everything always starts out so nice and sweet when you’re in the honeymoon stage but once you get out of it, you don’t return.

Everyone thought that they were an unusual pair but somehow they made it work. Kawaki was cold and ruthless but Mitsuki was calm and collected. No one but Kawaki knew it but Mitsuki could lose his cool and go on a killing rampage if someone pushed him too far. Someone that could always push him too far was Kawaki.

The two of them lived together in Mitsuki’s apartment during their year long relationship. Mitsuki thought it would help to strengthen their relationship but it appeared that it only hurt them. Kawaki was trying to figure his life out and when he couldn’t get things to go his way he would always turn to Mitsuki. Some days they could talk it out but most days Kawaki was screaming and throwing things around the room.

Each fight took its toll on Mitsuki. He was scared of Kawaki deep down inside but his love for the other male told him not to worry. He kept telling himself that things would get better if he kept helping Kawaki, but it didn’t. It was the day that Kawaki dared to break the picture frame of Team Seven that Mitsuki snapped. His eyes were glowing as he hissed at Kawaki to leave.

Kawaki could break him and everything else in his home but he wouldn’t get away with breaking that precious photograph. Mitsuki walked over to the broken picture frame and held the picture close to his chest. He felt tears falling down his cheeks as he heard Kawaki screaming at him from behind. Mitsuki would’ve thought Kawaki would’ve apologized for breaking his most precious possession but he was angry at Mitsuki for telling him to leave.

Kawaki told him it was just a dumb old picture but it meant so much more to Mitsuki. To Mitsuki, it was a picture of the most precious people in his life. These three people in the picture with him were his home. The Leaf was where he was located but it was in Konohamaru, Sarada, and Boruto that Mitsuki had found a home. Kawaki could never understand that.

Kawaki left and he didn’t come back.

Mitsuki spent a week inside his apartment waiting for Kawaki to come back, but he never did. When he dared to venture outside he caught Kawaki in a bar flirting with men and women. Mitsuki bit his lip and shook his head when Kawaki locked eyes with him across the room. Mitsuki could’ve sworn there was a hurt look in Kawaki’s eyes but he didn’t care. If Kawaki didn’t need him then he didn’t need Kawaki.

If you asked Mitsuki had the title of his autobiography was now, he would’ve told you that it was _How the Moon Fell for the Sun_. Mitsuki never thought he would find love again but he found it in Boruto. Boruto was someone who never expected Mitsuki to fix him. He was someone who supported Mitsuki through his breakdowns and encouraged him to chase his dreams.

Mitsuki forgot all about Kawaki in a year. Boruto was a complete 180 from Kawaki. He was warm and positive. He was constantly being kind to others but he was especially sweet to Mitsuki. He showered Mitsuki in love and affection. There were some days were Mitsuki wondered if he deserved to have someone adore him like this because Kawaki never did. But Boruto was always there to reassure him that they both deserved to love someone and to be loved by another.

Boruto constantly made Mitsuki feel good about himself. He never had to question his worth because Boruto reminded him every day that he was more than enough. Boruto was constantly showing Mitsuki off to everyone, bragging that he was with the most beautiful boy in the Hidden Leaf. Mitsuki thought it was impossible to stay in the honeymoon stage but Boruto had a way about making the impossible possible.

Mitsuki used to think that every day was raining when he was with Kawaki but now that he was with Boruto, it felt like the sun was always shining. Every day was a good day with Boruto. When he had invited Boruto to live with him, the blonde was overjoyed and kissed Mitsuki’s face all over. Mitsuki remembered that Kawaki wasn’t that excited to live when him when he asked the dark haired male the same question.

Living with Boruto was perfect. Mitsuki used to feel like he had to walk on eggshells but he didn’t feel like that anymore. Boruto and Mitsuki always talked out their problems so that there was never a night where they both went to bed mad. Boruto was able to show Mitsuki that he could be happy with someone. He was able to show Mitsuki that he deserved a love like this and Mitsuki believed him.

But then Kawaki called.

Boruto was out on a solo mission when Kawaki started calling Mitsuki’s phone. There was once a time when Mitsuki would’ve loved to see that name pop up on his phone but now he didn’t know what to say. He knew he had no feelings for Kawaki but he was still caught off guard. It was a year since they had broken up so he didn’t know what Kawaki wanted from him.

As far as Mitsuki knew, Kawaki had moved on with someone else. Mitsuki was trying to tell himself that he shouldn’t answer because Kawaki was probably drunk at a party. But then Mitsuki told himself that maybe Kawaki was calling because something bad had happened. Mitsuki didn’t understand why he was calling now but he knew that Kawaki had a lot of nerve to reach out to him after their shit show of a relationship. Mitsuki answered the phone.

“What is it, Kawaki?”

“I… I really fucked up.”

“You’re not going to do this to me.”

“I really fucked up with you.”

Kawaki was about to say more to elaborate but Mitsuki cut him off with a stern voice, “I know you, you’re like this. When things didn’t go your way, you needed me to fix it… and like me, I did… but I don’t have a reason to fix this anymore.”

“Please… I made a mistake.”

“Could you tell me… where’d you get the nerve?”

Mitsuki shook his head, silent tears falling down his face as he replied, “Where did you get the nerve to call me like this? Suddenly, you’re asking for me back and you could say you miss all that we had but I don’t really care how bad it hurts…”

Kawaki was on the other end of the phone going on and on about how he had changed. He tried to tell Mitsuki that he was a better person. He had taken the time to work on himself so he could be everything Mitsuki needed in his life. But Kawaki didn’t realize that Mitsuki didn’t want or need him in his life anymore. Mitsuki wiped his tears away and left Kawaki with a few last words before he hung up.

“You broke me first.”

* * *

**10\. “[Intentions](https://youtu.be/cyiK6SqfAxw)” by Justin Bieber feat. Quavo**

“Shout out to Orochimaru for making you!”  
  


Boruto would constantly say that to Mitsuki, despite the blue haired male always shaking his head with a smile. Mitsuki was flattered that Boruto thought the world of him. Boruto was someone who would always show Mitsuki off, even if he had already introduced Mitsuki to them. Mitsuki never told Boruto to stop because he secretly loved it. He loved how Boruto was so proud to be with him.

Mitsuki thought he knew how much Boruto adored him but he would continue to be caught speechless by his lover. Mitsuki remembered when Boruto was trying to take a selfie with him. He had asked Boruto if he wanted to put a filter on but Boruto just shook his head. Mitsuki had a light pink blush dusting across his face when he took in the words Boruto spoke.

“You’re picture perfect, you don’t need a filter!”

There were times when Mitsuki and Boruto would be with their friends and the blonde would gush about Mitsuki. People would ask Boruto what side he wanted pictures to be taken from and Boruto would always grab Mitsuki and say, “Whatever side Mitsuki’s on is my best side, you know!”

They had been together for years now and Mitsuki told everyone he would be fine if they didn’t get married. They were living together in Mitsuki’s apartment and that was perfect for them. Mitsuki wasn’t pushing for marriage and it seemed that neither was Boruto. They both knew that they were going to be together forever so Mitsuki wasn’t mad that they weren’t engaged.

Orochimaru was surprised when Boruto came out to the Hidden Sound to see him. Boruto was rambling on and on about how much he loved Mitsuki so Orochimaru had to shush him to get him to calm down and focus. When Boruto had regained his composure, he had asked Orochimaru for his blessing so he could marry Mitsuki. Orochimaru’s eyes widened at first but then he laughed softly.

“You’ll have to ask Log for that.”

“You mean… his older brother?”

“That’s right.”

Boruto knew that Mitsuki loved his older brother more than anything but Log was intimidating. He was what Mitsuki was supposed to look like later in life but he was still scary to Boruto. He had a look on his face that basically said, “fuck off.” If he didn’t like you he would take out a cigarette and blow the smoke in your face. He was the complete opposite of Mitsuki in every way.

The blonde turned around and that’s when he saw that Log was standing behind him with a cigarette in his mouth. He had a bored look in his eyes, as if he wanted to leave. Boruto pulled on his collar nervously, silently asking when it got so hot in the room. Log raised an eyebrow, asking himself why the hell Mitsuki had chosen this person to be his sun.

“Long time no see, Log!”

“What are you doing here without Mitsuki?”

“Always so straightforward, you know?”

“Why are you here?”

Boruto gulped and walked over to the older clone until they were a mere foot away. Log breathed in, savoring that burning feeling he got on the back of his throat before his body healed itself in seconds. He turned his head and blew the smoke out to avoid hitting the blonde in the face. Boruto sighed in relief, it seemed that Log liked him… for now.

“I wanted to ask for your blessing.”

“For what?”

“To… to marry Mitsuki.”

It definitely wasn’t a good sign when Log’s jaw dropped and his cigarette fell to the floor. Log furrowed his brow and rubbed his temples with his hands, trying to get himself to understand that Boruto really asked him for his blessing to marry his little brother. Log ran a hand through his hair before turning to Boruto with a hard look in his eyes.

“Why do you want to marry Mitsuki?”

If Boruto wasn’t sweating before, he was sweating now. Boruto was obviously nervous as he answered, “I want to marry Mitsuki because I love him. I know labels aren’t a big thing to him but having him as my husband is my only intention. All I’ve ever wanted to do is to love him and one day marry him. We’ve been through hell and back together… I just wanted him to know what Heaven on earth feels like because that’s how it feels for me when I’m with him.”

Log’s eyes widened as he realized that Boruto really loved Mitsuki. Log looked down at his cigarette on the ground and squished it with his shoe. He looked up at Boruto, who looked like he was wondering if he was going to be squished next. Log shook his head at the other male. He normally seemed so full of himself but it was when he was in front of the older clone that he lost his composure. Boruto must have really wanted to make a good impression.

“He’s my whole heart, Boruto.”

Those were powerful words. Boruto gulped and nodded back to Log, not sure of how else to respond so such a strong statement. Boruto was shaking as Log stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. Boruto was wondering if Log was going to snap his neck or if he was going to slap the back of his neck with a chakra coated hand to make his nervous system go haywire. Log could kill him in so many ways but he chose to embrace the blonde instead.

Boruto gasped as he felt those strong arms wrap around him. Boruto was frozen, he didn’t know if he should hug back or if he was supposed to just stand there and take it. He had a smile on his face as he opted for returning the hug. The embrace was different from when he was hug Mitsuki. This one felt more protective, as if Log was silently telling him that he would lay his life own for him now.

When Log pulled away, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it. He breathed in and blew smoke in Boruto’s face with a smirk on his face. Boruto used his hand to swat the smoke away from his face but he did it with a smile. Log shook his head with a smile on his face.

“Take good care of Mitsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading again! :) So, I think in the next chapters I actually want to put Shikadai/Inojin in as either the main pairing or the background pairing for a song. I tried to incorporate them low key in this chapter but when I say low key I mean hella low key. So, I'm going to be trying to focus on writing for Nextwave so I'm hoping to have chapter four out soon or at least by the end of the month. Thank you all for your support and love, it means a lot to me! I hope to catch you on the next chapter or when Nextwave comes out again! :)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading! :) Thank you for going along with this and for bearing with the Kawaki x Mitsuki and Sarada x Boruto moments... and even that hot second of Mitsuki x Sarada... I low key kind of like Kawaki x Mitsuki now and I was not ready to like them together, even if I made Kawaki look like an asshole. I'm definitely going to fool around and write for other couples potentially in the next chapter(s) but most likely Shikadai/Inojin or Iwabe/Denki so stay tuned! I hope to have another chapter for this and Nextwave out soon so thank you for being patient :) Thank you all for your constant love and support and I wish you all the best! I hope to catch you all on the next chapter :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone! :)
> 
> (If anyone has chapter titles that would go along with a shuffle, remix, songs, etc, please help because somehow the last two brain cells I have left came up with Snake Shuffle lol)


End file.
